A rosary a vampire and a shinobi
by marshalanime
Summary: Naruto, while training in a parallel world finds that there are more than just humans in this world when Jariaya signs him up for Youkai Academy. How will Naruto coupe with a school full of monsters on top of is training, why with his new friends of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Marshalanime here, to bring you my second fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy this story, though I can't promise it will be updated regularly, since my main focus will be on my first story "Naruto life as a host family". But I will try to update it as often as I can! So with out further a due, here's the story!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire)**

'Hey, Kurama, what do you think Ero-sannin's trying to do sending me to this place?' A blond with spiky hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks asked the large fox sealed inside him. "'Don't know, maybe he wants you to start using your head, or perhaps it's just an excuse to get you to wear something that isn't orange'" the fox replied, seeing as the teen was wearing a green school uniform rather than his old orange clothes. 'Ha ha very funny, I just hope going to this "Youkai Academy" isn't going to be a wast of time'.

Putting an end to their conversation was the bus driver as he asked "You are... the student enrolling at Youkai Academy?". "Ah, I guess I am" Naruto answered. "In that case, you had best prepare yourself now... Heheheh, when we come out of this looooong tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school. Youkai Academy is a veeerrry horrifying school!" the bus driver said looking back at the blond with his glowing eyes. 'Okay, this might not be such a wast of time after all' was the only thing Naruto could think as a grin appeared on his face.

Bus stop in front of the school

"Hehehe, we have arrived sunny boy... be careful" the creepy bus driver said before closing the door and heading back through the tunnel. "Well this place looks...  
>unique?" Naruto said trying to describe the area that looked like it belonged in a horror movie. Before the blond could ponder on his surroundings more however he heard someone behind him scream "Coming through!" only to turn around just in time to see a pink haired girl barrel into him on a bike.<p>

'Did I just get run over by a pettle bike?!' Naruto asked himself only to find himself next to the pinket, with his hand on her thigh 'Shit! I'm a dead man!'. "Ow, I'm sorry I got dizzy from my anemia" the pinket with green eyes apologized. "Don't worry about it, I'm pretty durable" Naruto said only for a cut on his forehead to start bleeding. "Ah, oh no blood!" the girl said pulling out a handkerchief to wipe it off. "I said I'm fine you don't need.. to" Naruto tried to say before he noticed her dazed expression. "The scent of, blood, I, I can't. I lose control when I smell that scent. I-I'm sorry but, it's just 'cuz I'm a vampire" the girl said before sinking her fangs into his neck.

"What are you doing?! Don't just go and suck on my blood!" Naruto said as he scouted away with his hand where she bit him. "I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya although I look like this, I'm a vampire" Moka told him. "You mean the blood sucking monster" Naruto asked no longer concerned about his blood being sucked, after all it's not the first time someone drank his blood, Anko has that title. "Yes, thank you so much for the treat, your blood is sooooo yummy" Moka said with her hand on her cheeks as she swayed back and forth.

"Er, um, so you really hate our kind... vampires" Moka asked as the two were walking to the school. "Huh, why would I hate vampires? Your the only vampire I know and I don't hate you" Naruto said as if it was obvious, and to him it was. "Reall?! That's great, then will you be my friend?! I was feeling lonely since I didn't know anyone here!" Moka said. "Sure, just ask next time you want to drink my blood, and the names Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said. "You don't have a problem with me drinking your blood?" Moka asked surprised by what he said. "Not really, I can regenerate quickly so it's not a big deal" Naruto said already having replaced the blood he'd lost earlier. "That's great, then please talk to me some more once the entrance ceremony is over" Moka said happily.

Home room

"'Only you could wind up in parallel world attending a school for monsters'" Kurama said as the blond sat at his desk. 'Come on it's not that bad, at least it wound be boring here'. It was here that the home room teacher entered the room. "Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you already know this but, this is, a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!" the blond teacher said. 'Already figured that out' Naruto thought. "At this academy you will be studying 'how to coexist with humans'! For that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form" At this point Naruto decided to tune her out. That is until the guy sitting adjacent to him spoke up "Hey teacher, would it not be better to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them" the blond with a piercing in his bottom lip said. 'Note to self, kick his ass if given the chance'

"Oh! Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teacher and students are alll monsters, there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them death or something" Ms. Nekonome said. 'Well that's good to know' Naruto thought after hearing her. "S'cuse me, after the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school, sorry I'm late" 'Well that's a familiar voice' Naruto thought with a smile. As soon as Moka entered the class every boy in class started freaking out over how pretty she was. As Moka went down the isle Naruto decided to speak up "Hey Moka". "Huh!? Naruto...? It's Narutoooo! We're in the same class!?" Moka excitedly said wrapping her arms around him. This, of course, caused everyone to freak out again.

Once class was over Naruto was instantly dragged out into the hallway by his new pink haired friend. 'Man all these guys are so blood thirsty... wait why are some of the girl glaring at Moka?!' Naruto thought as they walked down the hallway with Moka latched onto his arms. "'Their probably jealous that she's hanging off your arm like she is'" 'What are you going one about?' Naruto asked the fox. "'Well you do have some looks. If you didn't have me sealed in you you probable would've gathered a few fangirls back in Konoha'" Kurama explained to the boy.

"You are called Moka Akashiya are you not!? I am your class mate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!" the blond from home room with the piercing said as he walked up to them. 'great this guy again' Naruto thought before Saizou grabbed his colour and lifter him off the ground. "By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?" Saizou said while holding causing the other students to start talking about him, something about a rouge monster. He was going to say something else when a foot collided with his face, Naruto's foot to be specific. This made him drop Naruto who easily landed on his feet, as he held his now broken nose. "You little.. You'll pay for that!" Saizou said but before Naruto could make a comeback he was dragged off by Moka.

"That was surprising wasn't it, I got a little scared. Are you okay Naruto?" Moka asked now that the two were alone on the stair well. "Yeah I'm fine, but I have to ask, why are you so friendly with me? Not that I mind, it's just, we only met this morning" Naruto asked. "Well, it's because your my first friend. Be-besides... we're on blood sucking terms!" Moka said once again with her hands on her cheeks as she swayed back in forth. "You make it sound like I'm your food" Naruto teased the vampire. "Ah! Well.. actually you know, th-that was my first time Naruto..." Moka said as she blushed. 'No way that could be misunderstood' Naruto thought to himself. "You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from Naruto. That feeling, I'll never forget it" Moka said now only a few inches from Naruto. "Hey, Moka" Naruto began to say before being sent into the wall by Moka's push as she said "Oh, I'm so embarrassed". "Lets have some fun, lets check out the academy" Moka said running off leaving Naruto to pry himself out of the wall.

Dorm rooms

'Well, I really shouldn't be surprised' Naruto thought as he looked at the dorm rooms, a building that should be in a horror movie like the rest of Youkai Academy.  
>"So cool. Such a building, full of dignity and character" Moka said. "Are we looking at the same building?!" Naruto asked. "Oh, you don't like it Naruto? Even though you're a monster. Oh, speaking of which, what kind of monster are you Naruto?" Moka asked. "Uh, well, I'm a-" Naruto began to say before the pink haired vampire cut him off. "Oh, letting your true form out is against the school rules isn't it!? Sorry I didn't mean to ask that question" Moka apologized.<p>

"But I already know what you are" the blond pointed out. "I didn't know about the rules at the time. Though I do look pretty human right now, you see this?" Moka asked pointing out the rosary on her chest. "If I take this rosary on my chest off, I become the real thing, an evil and scaaaary vampire. Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power. Since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict, I put this rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed" Moka explained. 'Sealing huh? Maybe I should check out the seals in this world and see how they work?' Naruto thought to himself as Moka came up next to him. "Oh, but even if our power is sealed, we do still end up craving blood" Moka said to which Naruto gave a sigh and exposed his neck for her.

Next morning

Naruto walked along the path towards school holding a letter he got from Jiriaya. "Guess I have to go get the pervert. Can't believe he can't find his way here" Naruto said aloud as he continued walking. "Hey, wait up loverboy" Naruto heard from his side. 'Great it's this guy again' Naruto thought as he avoided Saizou's attempt to grab him. "Your true form, what is your true form!?" Saizou demanded. "Wouldn't you like to know!" Naruto said all cocky, and then immediately dodged the other blonds fist, which shattered the wall behind him. "Don't fuck with me! Don't go near Moka again! If you even talk to her again you're dead boy" Saizou said as he walked off.

20 minutes later

'How did Ero-sannin even hear of this place?' Naruto asked. "'Don't now, you'll have to ask him when you pick him up'" Kurama told the boy. "Oh? Naruto? Mornin! If we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy!" Moka said as she hugged the blond from behind. "Sorry Moka, but I'm going to the human world. So I can't go to class with you" Naruto said turning to head to the bus stop. "No you can't!" Moka said grabbing onto his arm. "Moka what are" "I hate those humans!" Moka shouted cutting the blond off. 'well, this is unexpected' Naruto thought before Moka continued. "You know, I, I actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was so isolated, it was soooo tough. But, you said I was all right even though you found out that I'm a vampire and so, this has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!" Moka told him.

"You asked me what I was yesterday, do you still want to know the answer?" Naruto calmly asked, which confused Moka because he brought it up now. "I'm human" Naruto said looking her striate in the eye's, and watch as they widened in shock and slight fear. "I'm also" Naruto said placing his hand on her shoulder "Your friend" the blond finished, giving her a kind, gentile smile. "But, if you're human then how'd you? Then why are you?" Moka asked any fear she may have had replaced with confusion. "Well, there's a longer version for the how, but for short, Ero-sannin somehow got me enrolled here. As for why I'm going to the human world, turns out Ero-sannin can't find his way into the school. So I have to go get him" Naruto told her. "So your not leaving?" Moka asked, to which Naruto nodded. "Then I'm coming with you!" Moka declared, to which Naruto said "Huh?"

On the bus

After a short ride through the tunnel the bus came to a stop. "Guess we might as well start looking for the pervert" Naruto said as he got up and started heading for the door followed by Moka. "And just who do you think you're calling a pervert" a man with long spiked white hair said as he stepped on the bus. "What the hell Ero-sannin?! You said you couldn't find the bus!" Naruto said pointing at the man. "Well that was then and this is now. By the way, who's the cute girl?" Jiriaya of the sannin asked noticing the pinket behind Naruto. "I'm Moka Akashiya, Naruto's friend, and you must be Ero-sannin, right?" Moka asked causing Jiriaya to fall on his face. "How many times to I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" Jriaya yelled at Naruto while Moka remained confused about there argument.

Bus stop Youkai Academy

"Well this place sure looks welcoming" Jiriaya said sarcastically. "I now right, it has so much character!" Moka said missing his sarcasm completely. "Why do you always attract the weird ones?" Jiriaya asked his blond apprentice. "I figured you'd know, seeing as your one of them" Naruto commented before walking off towards the school.

However the blond didn't get far before hearing someone he didn't want to be around. "Didn't I say I'd kill you if you came near Moka?!" Saizou said as he went to punch the blond, now in his true form. "Friend of yours?" Jariaya asked as Naruto landed next to him and Moka, after dodging his strike. "More like a nusans" Naruto said sounding like he was talking about a small child nagging him for candy, rather than a monster out for his life. "Come one show me your true form so that I can crush you and clam Moka as mine!" Saizou yelled. "I think I'll pass. Moka, you said that if you took the rosary off you'd transform into a vampire right?" Naruto said pointing at said rosary. "Yes, but why do you want to ask?" Moka asked confused. That is until the blond removed the rosary nearly effortlessly. "Because I get the feeling this guy will keep showing up even if I kicked his ass. So thought you might want to do it" Naruto reasoned as the area became filled with Moka's youkai.

"Wh-whaaaaaa!? Wh-what is she?! Th-this over powering sensation, she's a different person! This isn't Moka Akashiya!" Saizou yelled as Moka's hair turned silver and eyes blood red. "Just like the legends say, red eyes! And intense supernatural energy! This is, this is a super vampire!?" Saizou said after her transformation ended.  
>"What's wrong rouge one? You, want me right? Just try and take me, by force. Won't you?" Moka said holding out her hand. She stood there unflinchingly as Saizou attacked, and took the full force of it without batting an eyelash. "Attacking me with just this degree of power? You had better, realize your place!" Moka said kicking him through several trees, while knocking him out.<p>

"A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size, doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength" Moka said before turning towards Naruto. "Well, I'll be, I hadn't pegged the girl as a fighter, but she's quite strong" Jiriaya said as she walked over to them. "Are you, afraid of this me?" Moka asked the blond now that she was within arms length. "What reason would I have to be afraid of a friend?" Naruto asked handing her the rosary with a smile. "Hm, you truly are an odd human, but I suppose you have an explanation for that" Moka said taking back the rosary. "This me who has not awoken from slumber for a long time is still tired. Besides your blood is very delicious to my sleeping self" Moka said looking him in the eyes. "Until we meet again. You had better babysit the sentimental other Moka" Moka said before placing the rosary back around her neck. Turning back into the pink haired Moka, which Naruto caught as she fell over unconscious.

"Ha, I leave you alone for one day, and you get yourself into all of this. What am I going to do with you?" Jiriaya asked seeing the blond shift the girl into a bridal carry. "You're the one that got me enrolled here in the first place" Naruto said before walking towards the school with Moka in his arms. "Fair enough" was all the sannin said as he followed the blond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back! I've gotten several comments saying I should turn Naruto into some kind of youkai, I'm sorry but I have no intentions of doing that. I hope you can like the story anyway. Now that that's out of the way, here's the next chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire)**

Naruto was walking down the path towards the school building when he heard the male students around him start to gush over Moka. 'At least it's easy to tell when she's around at this school' Naruto thought as he turned around to greet her. "Morning Moka!" the blond said drawing the vampires attention. "Morning Naruto!" Moka happily said latching onto his arm. This led to all the guys getting pissed at Naruto 'Wow, I've already gotten used to their killing intent' Naruto thought to himself. "'To be fair you did grow up having killing intent directed at you'" Kurama added his opinion.

"I don't think Moka even notices all the glares I get when we're together" Naruto pondered to himself now that he was alone. At least he thought he was alone. "S-someone, help me, please. Please lend me a hand, I just suddenly started feeling ill" a blue haired girl with a large bust pleaded. "Are you alright, do you need to go to the infirmary?!" Naruto asked running up to her.

"Thank you vary much. I've always had a weak body, my, my, chest. My chest just started hurting all of a sudden" the girl said as Naruto helped her to the infirmary. "Hold me tight like this. My chest feels like it's going to burst!" she said bushing her breasts into Naruto's chest. 'What the?! What is she doing?!' Naruto shouted in his head. "Hey, look into my eye's Naruto-kun" the girl said. 'Huh? Why would she want me to?' Naruto thought looking into her eyes. "I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, ok?" Kurumu asked. 'Wow, beautiful, what pretty eyes. Wait what's going on, why do I feel like holding her?' Naruto asked himself before hugging Kurumu.

What? Naruto?" Moka asked seeing this from a distance. "Hehe... aren't you a popular one, but be careful of women, boy" the bus driver said. "What are you doing here?!"  
>Moka asked completely shocked. "I can leave the bus you know" the man said as he kept walking.<p>

School hallway

'No, what is that girl? What is she to Naruto?' Moka asked herself as she leaned against the wall. "They really, looked like lovers, didn't they? Totally all over each other like that. What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as such a shock? I wonder" Moka said. "'Hey, stop. This isn't the time to feel down, you are being targeted'" the other Moka said from the rosary. "Wh-what?! Who is it? Where's that voice?" Moka asked looking around. "You, are a vampire right?" Kurumu asked looking down at Moka from her spot an the stairs railing.

"that's at least what the rumors say Akashiya Moka-san" Kurumu said jumping down to the ground floor. "You! You were the one with Naruto earlier! when did you?" Moka asked as all the guys in the hall started drooling over Kurumu. "I am the succubus Kurono Kurumu, I, have come to defeat you" Kurumu told her. "Wha, wait a minute, isn't it against the rules to give away your true form?" Moka asked, and was completely ignored by Kurumu. "I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!" Kurumu accused pointing at Moka.

"Plan?" Moka asked. "Yes my plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my slave! The Youkai Academy harem transformation plan!" Kurumu said stunning everyone in the area into silence. "My plan was perfect! I should have every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty right from the start! However! Akashiya Moka, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!" Kurumu said getting in Moka's face.

"That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you, I'll show you I'm better than you, by stealing Uzumaki Naruto-kun from you!" Kurumu declared. "Wait, stop Naruto doesn't have anything to do with this" Moka told her worried for her friend. "I knew it from the moment we were close earlier, he has a really good sent, just like a human!" Kurumu said making Moka fear that she found out when she said human. "Is his blood delicious? You're using Naruto-kun as 'food', aren't you? Ahahahah, your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!" Kurumu said.

"No, I'm not using him" Moka tried to defend, when the subject of their argument walked up to them. "Hey Moka! I've been looking for you!" Naruto said walking straight for Moka. "Ohhhhh, it'd Naruto-kuuuuun! Thank you so much for earlier!" Kurumu said hugging the blond and pushing her bust into him. "Hi Kurumu, I kinda want to talk to Moka right now so-" Naruto started saying before noticing Moka, 'She's really pissed'. "You're being tricked Naruto! Hurry up and get that girl off you! That Kurumu really isn't you're friend!" Moka warned him. "How awful, how can you say such things? Ahh, I'm getting dizzy again, we've got to go to the infirmary" Kurumu said before casting her charm on him again. "P-please, believe me, that girl is dangerous, Naruto! You're going to be eaten by her" Moka told the blond. "Oh really! Aren't you the one sucking my blood Moka?" Naruto said in a hypnotic state. After a moment of silence Moka ran off crying.

However once she turned the corner a hand crabbed her caller stopping her in her tracks. "Huh?" Moka asked looking to see who stopped her, only to see her blond friend. "Huh?! Naruto, but you were?! And Kurumu was?! And then you two?!" Moka started to ramble completely confused now. "Got a minute?" the blond asked.

Infirmary

'I did it! I finally did it, I made that annoying Moka cry!' Kurumu celebrated from her spot on the bed, as Naruto sat next to it. 'Yahooooo did you see? That pitiful face?! I can't take it!' Kurumu thought as she cried tears of joy and her devil like tail rapidly moved back in forth. 'Now I just make Naruto-kun my slave and I win" she thought looking at Naruto. 'So far everything's going smoothly. I just hope the clone can explain what's going on to Moka' Naruto thought to himself, right before Kurumu called his name and put his face in between her breast. 'Oh god, please let Ero-sennin never learn of this!' the blond thought.

In the headmasters office

"Auuuchou!" said toad sage sneezed in the middle of his conversation with the headmaster. "Catching a cold?" the man asked the white haired sage. "No, it must be some cute girl talking about me!" Jiriaya said as he rubbed his nose. 'Great, an other one' the headmaster thought thinking of a certain perverted otaku.

With Moka

"You're letting her control her on purpous?!" Moka asked as her and Naruto sat outside on a doorstep. "Well I wanted to know what she was up to after she used a genjutsu on me the first time" Naruto said. "But what if she-" Moka went to ask when Naruto cut her off. "Calm down Moka, I have a way of getting out of her genjutsu" the blond assured her. "'How naive, succubus are known for their illusions'" the other Moka said from the rosary. "What's going on, a voice coming from the rosary?!" Moka asked in shock.

"Hey that sounds like the other Moka? Wait, what do you mean naive?!" Naruto asked. "'You can hear me?'" inner Moka asked, followed by Moka asking "other Moka?". "Is it weird that I can hear you?" Naruto asked. "'Yes, only the Moka currently in control of our body should be able to hear me'" inner Moka said. "'It's probably do to the seals on you and Naruto'" Kurama suggested. "Who's that?!" Moka asked. "Oh that's Kurama, he's a nine-tailed fox that's sealed inside of me" Naruto explained. "'What do you mean?'" inner Moka asked. "'I mean that the seals are interacting in some way allowing us to talk, the closer they are the easier it is to communicate'" Kurama said thinking about how jinchuriki can do this.

"'We can figure this out later, right now we need to worry about Naruto. One kiss from a succubus dooms an male to be her slave for all eternity. If we don't hurry Naruto will be made into Kurumu's servant'" inner Moka informed them. "... Shit! Moka meet me at the infirmary! Kurama get rid of the genjutsu!" Naruto yelled before dispersing himself.

Infirmary

'Even my heart has started to race, but, with this kiss, the charm spell will be complete. With this kiss, I can get back at Akashiya Moka!' Kurumu thought as she leaned in to kiss him. "... What?!" Kurumu asked as she opened her eyes to see Naruto hugging her. "Sorry Kurumu, but I can't do this" Naruto said. "It, can't be, why, Why, do you hate me that much? Is she so much better than me?" Kurumu said pushing him away. "And I did everything I could for you! Even though some of the things I did were embarrassing-" 'Until now, I'd never lost to anyone, If only Akashiya Moka wasn't here' "ohhhh, now I'm pissed!" Kurumu said now in her true form. "I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do with her!" she said going to strike Naruto.

"Stop it! Get your hands off!" Moka yelled coming into the room and pushing Kurumu out the window. "Yeah, this was defiantly more trouble than I expected" Naruto said getting off the bed. "Are you okay?" Moka asked. "Of course, this is me we're talking about, remember?" Naruto told her. "'The one who freaked out when I told you what would happen if a succubus kissed you'" inner Moka said. "'I like her already'" Kurama said, followed by Naruto's 'Traitor!'.

"Hmpf, to be thrown so far, a vampire's power is really something" Kurumu said after she flew back to the window. "Come down here, and I'll kill the both of you together" Kurumu said. "Well, who could refuse an offer like that?" Naruto asked. "Naruto take off my rosary!" Moka told him. "'I agree, Moka can't remove the rosary herself and I want to put this succubus in her place'" inner Moka said. "Alright, if you want to" Naruto said removing the rosary. "Kyaaa, what is this? What in the world!?" Kurumu said as the pressure from Moka's youkai pushed her back.

"Hmpf! Don't mess around with me, there's no way I could lose!" Kurumu said once Naruto and Moka jumped outside. "Us succubi seek a 'destined encounter' among the men we tempt! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man from out of many to be our destined one! You got in the way of that Akashiya Moka! I can't let you get away with that no matter what!" the pissed succubus yelled. "So what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you dare bear your fangs at the likes of me? Frail egotistical woman, realize your place" Moka said as Kurumu came at her. Then appearing behind her and grabbing the blue haired girls tail. "Slow. Why don't I tear off this tail and those wings so you can never fly again?!" Moka said as Kurumu shouted no before being thrown into the ground forming a small creator.

"Calm yourself, that attack was too straightforward. Am I too difficult for you? Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naive little girl! I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again" Moka said walking towards the downed girl radiating killing intent. That is until Naruto stepped in her way. "What is this? Move! Was this not the woman who not only tricked you but tried to kill you?" Moka asked. "Yeah she is, I'll just have to add her to the growing list of people who've tried to kill me. But I won't allow you to cripple her over something like this! Just because I don't agree with her methods, doesn't mean I disagree with her reasons!" Naruto said surprising both girls.

"I just can't see Kurumu being a bad person, and If you still feel like beating someone up, I wouldn't mind going a round or two with you!" Naruto said handing her the rosary. "Fine, I might just take you up on your offer. I'm curious as to how strong you are" Moka said putting the rosary back in place.

Next day

"I wonder if today will be as interesting as yesterday?" Naruto asked as he and Moka walked to the academy. "'You have an unusual way of thinking'" inner Moka commented. "'Be grateful you didn't have to be around him when he was young, way worse'" Kurama said. "I wasn't that bad" Naruto said. "Well I think being around Naruto is fun!" Moka said. "At least someone's one my side" Naruto said.

"Good morning!" Kurumu said coming up to the group. "Uh, morning" Naruto awkwardly greeted, as Moka stared warily at her. "Naruto-kun, I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?" Kurumu happily asked. "Is there a reason for this? I mean you did try to kill me yesterday" Naruto asked. "Ohhhhh, Well remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one? I've decided, it's Naruto! Kurumu said. 'And now I have my answer' Naruto thought. "'I don't know if your lucky, or cursed'" Kurama said followed by inner Moka "'You should've let me finish her'". "Oh Naruto, you risked your life to protect me, and now I've totally fallen for you!" Kurumu gushed.

Later in the academy hallway

"I'm definitely cursed!" Naruto said as he tied to lose Kurumu as asked him to marry her, with Moka right behind him trying to find a solution.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Back with an other chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire)**

"Are they going to be okay?" Moka asked the large fox she was sitting next to. "I wouldn't worry about them, it's not like their going to kill each other" Kurama said as he rested his head on his arms. "I guess you're right" the pinket said as she turned back to Naruto's and inner Moka's fight.

"Impressive for a human. It's no wonder you have no problem attending this academy" Moka said as she delivered a kick to the blonds side, throwing him back a short distance. "Well if I couldn't at least keep up with you in a fight, then all that training would've been for nothing!" Naruto said with yellow eyes, and orange around them. 'If I didn't know how to use senjutsu, she would've kicked my ass as soon as the fight started!' Naruto thought as he formed his favorite hand sing, and formed around two dozen clones. "Lets see you get past this!" the blond shouted as he and his clones rushed towards the silver haired vampire.

"trying to beat me with numbers again?" Moka asked as she waited for them to reach her. As soon as one of them got with in arms reach the vampire started destroying them, in a barrage of kicks and punches avoiding the ones wielding the blue spheres. She'd already made the mistake of getting hit by one earlier, and that's not a mistake she wants to repeat.

"Ready to admit defeat? There's nothing to be ashamed of, after all not many would think that a human would last this long against a vampire" Moka said as she stood over the last blond. "Heh, it's not over yet" Naruto told her as he to burst into smoke. "Wha?!" Moka said just before the rock under her dispersed in a cloud of smoke to revel an other Naruto. Who immediately took the opportunity to deliver an upper cut to her chin sending her into the air. This was shortly followed by several other Naruto's appearing, to sender her further up with a few more hits. 'When did he have the time to set this up?!' Moka thought right before noticing a final blond above her. "Time to finish it off, rasengan!" Naruto said as he slammed the swirling sphere of chakra into her chest, sending her straight to the ground forming a small crater.

"I think that's in of for one night, you two still have class tomorrow remember?" Kurama told the two as Naruto helped Moka up nearly falling over himself due to the beating he got. 'I think I'd rather take two rasengans like she did then fifty of her kicks! I think she hits harder than Baa-chan!' Naruto thought to himself. "It's been a while since I've had an opponent that can fight on my level. We'll have to do this again Naruto" Moka told him as she started fading out of the mind scape with the other Moka. "Yeah, just give me a few days to rest first" Naruto said after they were gone and fell onto his back.

Classroom the next day

"Well then, everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society, just as I've been saying all along! So that means, starting today you're all going to take club activities!" Ms. Nekonome announced. 'Club activities? Moka you wouldn't happen to know about that would you? I never went to a normal human school so I never joined a club" Naruto asked through the seal. 'Club activities are where a group of people get together after school to have fun doing something, like reading, calligraphy, or mystery investigating! We should join the same club!' Moka replied. 'Sure, it sound like fun' Naruto said as his attention was brought to there teacher as she clawed a students face for pointing out her tail. "Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities! Everyone, please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm the adviser for, okay!" the blond teacher said after she clawed the boys face.

"Never thought I'd see the halls so packed" Naruto commented when he saw all the students visiting club booths. "Isn't it awesome!? I bet every group has someone advertising it here! Hey Naruto, what group should we enter?" Moka asked. "How about the swimming club?!" came a familiar voice from behind the blond. "What do you want Ero-sennin?" the blond asked the white haired sage. "Why what ever do you mean? I simply want to help my student find a club to join. If that club happens to have a bunch of beautiful girls in it for you to get acquainted with, well I don't see the harm in that" Jiraiya said. "You just want to ogle girls in swimsuits" Naruto said quickly becoming irritated by the man. "Not my fault the guy in charge of this place said I had to be the assistant adviser for whatever group you join" the pervert said crossing his arms. "How about we visit a bunch of clubs first, then decide which one to join?! Since they've gone through all this trouble!" Moka asked a bit nervously.

"I seriously doubt any of those clubs would be considered normal in the human world" Naruto said slightly worn out from having to deal with all of thoughs weird clubs, though apparently Moka was completely oblivious to that fact. "So, where are we going next?" Jiraiya asked the two. "How about the swimming club?" a feminine voice asked. Turning to the source the group saw an older student wearing a swimsuit, with wavy black hair that went past her shoulders. "I'm the swimming club captain, Ichinose Tamao! Why don't we swim together?" Tamao asked as all the guys around them started drooling over the girls in swimsuits. "The swimming club is all female, the ladies will end up paying lots of attention to the boy who joins our club!" Tamao said putting her hands on Naruto's shoulders. 'Moka, a little help here?' Naruto asked, only to have Jiraiya step in before her. "Well no reason not to check it out right?" the man said as he put an arm around Naruto and led him to the swimming pool.

Swimming pool

"Well, at least it's normal" Naruto said as he watched all of the guys who followed the girls having fun. "Umm, Naruto? I, don't really like swimming!" Moka said as she stared at the water. "'What's wrong, afraid of a little water?'" Kurama asked from his spot in the seal. "Oh?! Well, um-" Moka tried to explain before inner Moka cut her off "'Water is the weak point of vampires. Water resists supernatural energy, as a result it drains our body, and eventually paralyses us. It was foolish to come to this spot!'".

"Don't you think that's something to tell me ahead of time?" the blond asked. "I was afraid you wouldn't see me as normal if I told you" Moka told him. "Of course I don't think your normal" Naruto bluntly said shocking Moka, "But you wouldn't be you if you were! I'm your friend no matter what, remember? So tell me stuff like this" Naruto told her. "I don't think Ero-sennin is leaving any time soon. We might as well humor the pervert and wait" the blond suggested as he looked over to where the man had a few girls fanning over his scar.

"'I still think this is foolish'" inner Moka said as Naruto and Moka waited for Jiraiya. "'Well it's not our fault you're weakness covers two thirds of the planet'" Kurama off handily said. "'Oh, and your so much better?'" inner Moka asked. "Hm, of course! Not only am I the strongest of the biju, but I also lack any weaknesses!'" Kurama stated. "Well, there's wood style, a strong sharingan user, and lets not forget funjutsu which got you where you are now" Naruto said. "'Whos side are you on?!'" the large fox said.

"Swimming club isn't something I want to join, once Ero-sennin has enough of this will go see a different group. Ms. Nekonome said she had a newspaper club right? We could go look at that" Naruto said ignoring Kurama. "'And should Moka get water on her before that?'" inner Moka asked. "Then I'll fight you without sage mode, sound fair?" Naruto offered.

Before the blond received an answer however his attention was drawn to Tamao. "Oh, what are you doing? You over here? Hurry up and come swim with us!" Tamao said as she latched onto him. Before Naruto could react the other female members of the club rushed over and forcefully changed him into a swimsuit. "I feel violated" the blond said from his spot on the ground.

"Hm? You're the rumored Akashiya Moka-san! Rumors say that you're also a vampire, I wonder if it's true?" Tamao said turning to the pinket. "Well, anyway, this is a swimming club. If you have no intention to swim, then why don't you leave?" Tamao asked.

Ten minutes later

Moka was growing irritated with each passing minute, as she watch Naruto swim with Tamao. "'Enjoying your swim?'" inner Moka asked. 'I would enjoy it a lot more if Tamao wasn't all but molesting me!' the blond replied. "'Well surves you right for staying here despite my warnings. Besides I thought men liked women practically throwing themselves at them?'" inner Moka smugly, with a hint of amusement asked. 'Don't lump me in with Ero-sennin! This girl is kinda freaking me out, it's like she sees me as a peace of meat!' Naruto retorted.

Random place in the academy

"Hey, by the way, did you hear?! There's a rumor that Moka-san might join the swimming club!" a male student said to his friend, to which they replied with "No way!". 'Moka in the swimming club?' Kurumu thought as she over heard them. 'Then I wonder if that means Naruto will join the swimming club too? After all they're probably going to do something together!' the young sucubus thought. "I'm not going to lose to Akashiya Moka, because I'm going to make sure I join the same club Naruto too! Huh, but isn't that strange? I thought vampires and water" Kurumu said as she headed for the swimming club.

Pool

Moka was now pissed. This Tamao girl continued to 'teach' Naruto how to swim despite him clearly not wanting it. "Stop it already! Naruto obviously doesn't want you clinging to him like that!" Moka yelled at Tamao. "Oh? I don't hear him complaining. If you don't want to watch then you can leave" Tamao said, splashing water at Moka. Moka closed her eyes expecting the water to hit her. However that didn't happen, opening her eyes she saw Naruto in front of her acting as a shield.

"I think we've spent enough time here. Come on Moka lets look for Ms. Nekonome" Naruto said. However before he could make due on his words he was pulled back into the pool. "What the hell?!" Naruto said seeing one of the girls holding onto him. "Oh, what are you talking about? Isn't the fun just beginning?" Tamao said as her hands became webbed. "Waaaaah" the yell drew the blond attention to a fellow classmate who was having his life force drained.

"Don't think badly of us! Luring men into the water and sucking their live energy, this is simply our natural way of life! Isn't it wonderful?!" Tamao said now fully turned into a mermaid. "Sorry but that's not going to happen!" Jiraiya said as he sent one of the girls towards the one holding Naruto. "I'm not for hurting girls, but I'm also not above defending myself" Jiraiya said as he stood on the water.

"Wha?!" Tamao asked completely surprised. "I'm surprised you weren't beaten by their looks" the blond said he to standing on the waters surface now. "He do you doubt me that much? The guy running this place warned me that there were clubs like this, and wanted me to take care of them if I found one" the sage said. "So your saying you would've gotten your ass kicked if you weren't prepared? Figures" Naruto said getting a tik mark to form on the mans head.

"So you can stand on water, It still doesn't change the fact that mermaids can't be beaten in the water!" Tamao said as her and the other mermaid charged the two. "Bet I can get more than you" Naruto said. "You're on gaki, don't complain when you loose"

After the completely one sided fight

"You know, what ever Naruto is he's really strong" Kurumu said having witness the whole fight. "Yes he is" Moka said as she watched Naruto and Jiraiya argue over who won. "Fine keep lying to yourself Ero-sennin!" Naruto said as he walk towards Moka and Kurumu. "So we going to find Ms. Nekonome?" Naruto asked his two friends. "Of course!" Moka happily said followed by Kurumu saying "What ever club Naruto joins is the club I join!".


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, has it really been half a month since I last updated this story? Guess I got caught up with my other story and lost track of time. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire)**

"Well, your transfer papers are all finished and turned in! You can start classes tomorrow!" Ms. Nekonome told a girl with long waist length brown hair. "Thank you, but before I go, I have a question" the brunet said. "Oh, well ask away" the blond teacher told her. "Do you know where I could find Naruto Uzumaki?" the girl asked.

Newspaper club room

"Are we the only members?" Naruto asked as he, Moka, and Kurumu sat in an other wise empty classroom. "Of course not, there's still the club president! Not to mention I just got this lovely girl to join!" Ms. Nekonome announced as she came into the room followed by the girl she mentioned. "... Tsukune, what are you doing here?! I thought you were going to a human school!" Naruto all but shouted as he stood up pointing at the girl. "Well, when I heard you were attending a school, I just had to come here with you" Tsukune nervously explained, with a small blush.

"Naruto, you know her?" Moka asked, followed by Kurumu asking "Yeah what's the big deal?". "Oh right. Moka, Kurumu, this is Tsukune Aono. My sister" the blond introduced them. "Oh, is that all?" Kurumu asked letting out a sigh of relief. "Wait but I thought you didn't have any..." Moka was asking when the blond answered. "I was adopted by her parents when I found myself in the human world for the first time" Naruto said. "So that mean you and Tsukune-" Moka began only to have Tsukune cut her off. "That's right! Me and Naruto aren't related by blood!" the brunet said as she ran over to give the blond a hug.

"Well that sound interesting, though I wish I'd know you were joining. I would've picked up an other bokay" an older student said as he walked into the room holding two bokays. "I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya!" Gin said as he handed Moka and Kurumu a bokay, removing a rose from one of them for Tsukune. "You can call me Gin. Ahh, red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!" the teen said.

'I swear, if this guy is an other pervert!' Naruto thought in his head. "'The man is flirtatious, but I don't see how that would lead you to think he's perverted'" inner Moka said, after hearing what he said. 'He just reminds me to much of Ero-sennin. I just hope I'm wrong' Naruto responded. "'I see your point, I'll inform the other me to be cautious'" inner Moka said before becoming quiet.

"I think flowers can wait! Why were you so happy to say that you and Naruto aren't related?!" Kurumu demanded from Tsukune. "Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm going to be his wife!" Tsukune announced. "What!? What do you mean you're going to be his wife?! If any ones going to be his wife, it's me!" Kurumu yelled. "Of course I'm going to be his wife! He promised me that!" Tsukune yelled back, stunning the sucubus into silence.

"Naruto is that true?!" Moka asked the blond. "Well sort of. when we were young I promised I'd always be with her. After that she just always said she'd be my wife, so I'm just use to it" Naruto explained, much to Moka's relief. "Ha! See, you don't stand a chance of steeling him from me!" Kurumu said triumphantly. "Me steel him from you?! You're the one trying to steel my Naruto!" Tsukune yelled becoming ticked.

'I feel completely forgotten' Gin thought to himself as he stood there watching.

After Naruto and Moka stopped Tsukune and Kurumu from killing each other

"Hmm, well lets see. First I'll give you the explanation of just what kind of club this is!" Gin said as hi stood behind the teachers desk. "The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity will be reporting all kinds of things with in the academy and putting them in the newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you here and now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself" Gin said.

'Hm, maybe I was wrong' Naruto thought to himself. "Just messing with ya! Let's have fun without all the strict talk. This is our poster add, let's put it up on the back wall!" Gin said, all seriousness forgotten. 'Or not' Naruto thought.

"This posters a bit weird" Tsukune said as her and Naruto went through the small stack, as Gin instructed Moka and Kurumu on where to place the posters. 'Why does he want them to put them up so high?' Naruto wondered, until he saw the teen bend down to look at their panties. 'Hey Moka, remember when I thought Gin was a pervert?" the blond asked the vampire. "'Of course, it wasn't even an hour ago. Why?'" inner Moka asked. 'I was right, he's looking at your panties right now' Naruto said.

"Ah, Gin-sempai, what are you doing?!" Moka all but shouted as she covered her undies and hoped off the chair, with a large blush after hearing inner Moka and Naruto talk. "Why, whatever do you mean?" Gin said playing innocent. "You were staring at my panties!" Moka told him, before her and, the now beside her, Kurumu slapped him and stormed off. Just in case he was staring at her panties in Kurumu's case.

"You know, I was really hoping you wouldn't turn out to be a pervert" Naruto said shaking his head. "So, are we done with club activities then?" Tsukune asked. "I'd say yes, considering almost half of the members just left. Want me to show you around the school?" Naruto asked. "Of course!" Tsukune said looking her arm with his and dragging him out of the classroom.

Next day

"Ah Moka!" Tsukune waved the pinket over to her and Naruto as they walked to school. "Tsukune, Naruto, good morning!" Moka greeted as the three walked along the path.

"Hey, scuse me! You girls! Have a sec?" Gin asked two students after watching the three walk off. "There's a little something I'd like you to tell me!" Gin said. "What is it?" one of the girls asked. "That Naruto dude and Moka-san are always together, but, are they dating?" Gin asked. "Well, I'm not sure, but, it's not fair" the blond student said. "Yeah! Why does Moka-chan get him?! Just because she has beauty and charm doesn't mean she can just take our blond dream boy!" her braid hair styled friend said. "People have even said she kisses him on the neck, so not fair!" the blond whined.

"Wha, his neck!? You say a kiss on the neck!?" spoke quietly as his hand trembled. "No way, you've got to be kidding me!?" Gin yelled freaking out.

In the hallway later that day

'It's Naruto!' Kurumu thought as she saw the blond. "Yo Naruto. Today club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?" Kurumu saw Gin ask the blond.  
>"What is he up to?" Kurumu asked herself as she watched Gin lead Naruto somewhere. "Don't know, want to help me find out?" Naruto asked from behind her, which freaked her out. "Kya-hmm!?" Kurumu went to scream only to have the blond to cover her mouth with his hand.<p>

"Before you ask, yes you just saw me leave with Gin. The reason I can be in two places at once is because I can make solid clones of myself. Now, if you understand, and won't scream when I remove my hand nod" Naruto told her, to which she did. "Okay, warn me next time you do something like that. though that clone technique sound fun, we'll have to use it in private on of these days" Kurumu told him.

"Kurumu, focus. We need to see what Gin is up to" the blond said as he walked in the direction Gin and Naruto went. "I can talk and walk at the same time!" the blue haired girl said following the blond.

Back ally

"I'm seriously doubting this is where we'll be having club activities here" Naruto said as Gin lead the blond behind the school. "Hahaha, don't worry, everyone'll be here soon! By the way, sorry about yesterday! I couldn't help but take a small peek, I really don't know what came over me!" Gin said. "Shouldn't you be apologizing to Moka?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, probably!" Gin said.

"Hey you see that window over there!? Why doncha take a peek inside?" Gin asked. "Why?" Naruto asked, very skeptical of the teens intentions. "It's not gonna bite, just take a look! It'll be interesting" Gin told the blond.

"Why did Gin bring you to the girls locker room" Kurumu asked as her and Naruto watched from the shadows. "It seems like he's trying to get me to peek of the girls" Naruto told her. "Why that little!" Kurumu began. "Don't worry, I've got an idea!" Naruto said bringing his hand together. "Oiroke no justu" the blond said as he transformed into a female version of himself.

"Okay, what kind of monster are you?!" Kurumu asked the blond. "I'll tell you when this is over, okay?" Naruto told her as 'she' quickly made 'her' way behind Gin.

"Come on just do huh?" Gin was still trying to convince the blond, when he felt someone grab him. "Who are you?" Gin asked, thinking Naruto was just a cute looking girl. "Come now Gin-sempai, don't you recognize one of your own club members?" Naruto asked as 'her' grip tightened, and the clone dispersed. "Wait! Don't tell me you're?!" Gin asked. "Yep, and before I go" the blond said before taking a deep breath, and screaming "Pervert!".

"Are you insane?! Let me go!" Gin yelled as he struggled to get out of 'her' grip. "Trying to get away, huh?" a feminine voice asked. Turning his head slowly, the teen saw every perverts worst nightmare, a mob of pissed girls.

"Now ladies, this is all just a misunderstanding" Gin tried to defend himself. "I caught this guy trying to take picture of you while you were changing!" Naruto said, pulling out the camera Gin had behind his back. This only made the killing intent radiating from the girls to thicken. "I'd help you deal with him, but I have something I have to be doing right now. I trust you can make sure he receives the proper punishment" Naruto said. "Don't worry, we'll see to it" the girl at the front of the group said, as several came up to Gin's side to make sure he couldn't get away.

"Thanks!" Naruto said as 'she' let him go, and ran back to Kurumu. "So, how was I?" Naruto asked as 'she' walked up to a laughing Kurumu. "I can't believe you did that! Hahaha, that'll teach him!" Kurumu managed to say in between laughs. "Come on, I don't think we'll be having club activities today" Naruto said as 'she' helped the girl up.

On a bench after walking around for a while

"Okay Naruto, spill it, what kind of monster are you?" Kurumu asked the blond. "That's simple, I'm-" Naruto was saying before Moka interrupted him. "Naruto, Kurumu, we've been looking all over for you!" the pinket said as her and Tsukune ran up to the two. "Yeah, what are you two up to anyway?" Tsukune asked, not trusting the sucubus alone with the blond. "Oh, I was just telling Kurumu that I'm human" Naruto simply answered.

After a moment of silence, "You're what?!" Kurumu yelled. "Human" Naruto answered again. "But, but, how?!" Kurumu asked utterly stunned by this fact. "Naruto, you're okay with telling her like this?" Moka asked. "Wait, you knew?!" Kurumu asked the vampire. "She found out on the first day. As for your question, yes I'm okay with this. Kurumu is a friend, and she wanted to know" Naruto said.

"Wait, but if you're human, then how are you so strong?!" Kurumu asked. "I never said I was a normal human, in fact I'm from a world completely separate from either the human world and the monster world" Naruto told her. "Bu-but" Kurumu said trying to find something to say. "That's how I was when he first told me. I wouldn't have ever be brave enough to come to a school full of monsters if it wasn't for Naruto! After all I'm human too!" Tsukune said. "Oh, I thought you might be, but I wasn't sure I should ask!" Moka said.

"Okay, fine! Naruto and Tsukune are human, I can live with that" Kurumu said crossing her arms. "And I'm definitely not loosing to you now!" the sucubus said to Tsukune. "What was that?! just because I'm human doesn't mean I can't beat you! Naruto's been training me since we were kids" the brunet said, taking a fighting stance.

"That's enough! We need to figure out what we're going to do about Gin" Naruto said. "Gin? But we left him to get beat up be the girls he tried to get you to peek on" Kurumu said. "What?!" Moka and Tsukune asked. "It's not that important. What is important, is that a guy like that won't stop because of that. So I've got a plan!" Naruto said.

School roof-night

"Oh! So this is where you've been Moka-san. It's evening already. Look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight" Gin said as he walked up to the pinket. "Oh, I was wondering when you'd get here" Moka told him. "Huh? Oh, so you were waiting for me huh?!" Gin asked with his usual smile. "Well it'd be more accurate to say WE were waiting for you" Moka said as she disapered in a cloud of smoke revealing Naruto.

"It's about time you showed yourself. I was growing bored of waiting" inner Moka said from behind him, with Tsukune and Kurumu behind her. "So your true form is a vampire, huh? Hahah, just makes this even better!" Gin said as he transformed into a werewolf. "I'll just have to show you who's alpha!" Gin yelled as he dashed towards her faster than most of them could see.

However, his strike never reached her. "What?!" Gin asked as he looked at the hand holding his arm. "That's impossible! No one should be faster than me under a full moon!" Gin exclaimed. "Well I have to give you credit. I almost didn't reach you in time, even with sage mode on. You might even be faster than Lee and Guy-sensie, well before they open the gates of death" the blond told him, before throwing the teen across the roof.

"Moka, you want to deal with this guy or should I just beat him instead?" Naruto asked the vampire. "He's after me, so it's only right that I be the one to put him in his place" Moka said as the moon became blocked by the clouds.

"This isn't over! I will make Moka mine!" Gin yelled as he charged the group. "Someone like you will never be able to make me his. Now learn your place" Moka said as she sent a kick into his face sending him off the roof. "Well, that ended faster than I expected" Naruto admitted. "That's because you are use to stronger opponents and over estimated him" Moka said as she walked up to the blond to receive her rosary. "I'll be expecting a rematch later tonight" Moka said as she placed to rosary back on.

"What were we even here for?" Tsukune asked. "I have no Idea" Kurumu said, just as depressed as Tsukune that they didn't do anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Got chapter five done!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire)**

"This, is why I had school" Naruto commented as he looked at the test results to see where he placed. "Come on, 134th place isn't that bad" Tsukune tried to cheer him up. "Says the girl that placed at 128th" Naruto told her. "Hey, if I can't beat you in strength, then I just have to beat you in smarts!" the brunet chimed. "Besides, have you seen where Moka placed?" Tsukune asked. "13th, pretty impressive, I'll have to get her to tutor me so I can beat you next time!" the blond told Tsukune.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I can just get her to tutor me too, right?" the brunet asked. "Sure, but that Yukari girl, she has to be a genius" Naruto commented as he looked at the 1st place name. "Yeah, isn't she eleven?" Tsukune asked. "Yep! And I heard she plays pranks as well! I've been meaning to talk to her for a while now" the blond said, reminiscing on his past pranks. "Please don't go around corrupting little girls" Tsukune told her brother.

"Hey, isn't that Yukari over there?" Tsukune asked seeing a little girl being bullied by a few guys. "I'd say so. I also think this is the perfect time to introduce myself" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at the bullies.

With Yukari

"... After all, your true form is a witch, is it not? How disgusting! I feel like vomiting, just thinking that you're in the same grade as me" the one leading the others said, getting in her face. While he was doing this, Yukari used magic to fling a small rock into his head. "Ah, hahaha! You deserved that! See?" Yukari said before noticing the teen coming at her. "Hey, what the hell'd you just do to me?" the guy asked.

However, before the man could reach her, Naruto grabbed his wrist as Moka moved between Yukari and the bullies. "Oh, hey Moka. You couldn't stand by and watch this either, huh?" Naruto asked, turning most of his attention to the pinket. "Yeah, I could stand by and let them use violence towards a girl like this" Moka answered.

Turning his attention back to the bully, asked "Now, are you going to leave Yukari alone, or are we going to have to make a scene?". Seeing the croup forming around them, the teen took is wrist back in defeat. "I'll back down this time, Uzumaki" he said as him and his lackeys moved off.

Outdoors cafeteria area

"Oh, thank you sooo much, you really saved me! My name is Yukari Sendou!" Yukari said, mostly to Moka, as her, Moka, Naruto, and Tsukune sat at one of the tables. "You know, Naruto helped more than I did" Moka told her. "Maybe, but you could've handled that all on your own!" Yukari said, completely dismissing the blond. 'This little brat' Naruto said in his head.

"'What's wrong Naruto? Upset that the girl prefers my other half over you?'" inner Moka asked, bringing the blond into a conversation. 'No, I'm just irritated that she completely ignores what I did' Naruto told her. "'Shouldn't you be use to it by now? I recall that Sakura girl doing it all the time, and you had a crush on the girl'" Kurama reminded him. "'Oh, so you have someone you like?'" inner Moka asked. 'Kinda, she turned me down every time I asked her out. And just because I had a crush on her doesn't mean I liked when she did stuff like that!' Naruto told them.

"You know, actually, I, I, I wuvvv you, Moka-san!" Yukari nearly yelled, grabbing Moka in a hug, and brining the blonds attention back to the others. "Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. But after you saved me, my heart was made up!" Yukari told her. "Please go out with me! Is that so bad, dating someone like me?" the little witch asked. "Err umm, as a friend" Moka said, which got Yukari to cheer in joy.

'You know, I think I'm okay with her preferring Moka over me' the blond teasingly said. "'I'm not amused'" was inner Moka's simple response.

Later that day

"Stop writing in that damn notebook!" Naruto told his perverted sensei. "What are you talking about?! This is gold, a next best seller!" Jiraiya told the blond as he continued to write in his 'research' notebook. "He's not going to change" Tsukune said as she walked up to the two, watching the same thing they were. "Doesn't mean we can't punish him" Naruto told her. "True" the brunet admitted.

"So, are we going to help Moka out?" Tsukune asked as the three watched Yukari grope the vampire in the hallway. "She does look like she could use it" Naruto said before walking up to the two girls. "Hey Yukari, could you stop groping Moka? You're getting a lot of unnecessary attention" the blond asked, glancing at the boys staring at them.

"How about you stay out of our waaay!" Yukari told him. 'What did I do?' Naruto asked himself. "I know all about you! Naruto Uzumaki, below average grades, thinks he can just fix other peoples problems, only thing good about you is athletic ability! Nothing but a mindless brute! Completely unworthy of Moka-san's attention!" the young witch told him.

'I don't care if she's a kid, she can't just say that to someone she barely knows!' Naruto yelled inside his head. "That's why I'm declaring war on you! Magical wand! I'll make sure you never come close to Moka-san again!" Yukari said as she used her magic to bring cleaning supplies to live and attack the blond.

'What the?' Naruto asked as he watched this happen. "'Still okay with this?'" inner Moka asked, clearly amused. 'Don't have time for that right now!' Naruto told her as he tried to dodge all the brooms. "It's magic! I used magic with this magical wand in order to control the brooms! cuz I'm a witch! Using my magic, I'll fight off any boy that gets close to Moka-san!" Yukari exclaimed.

Club room after school

"Yukari?" Kurumu asked as she treated the blonds injuries. "Yeah, she's making it hard to talk to Moka directly. Also, you don't have to treat my wounds, I heal really fast" Naruto informed the succubus. "Oh stop complaining already, I like treating you. After all, you are my destined one!" Kurumu said as she continued what she was doing. As this was happening, Yukari made her way to the window outside of the room.

"You know more about the monster world than me, think you can tell me about witches" Naruto asked the girl. "Witches? Oh right, you've never been in the monster world before coming here!" Kurumu remembered. 'He doesn't know about witches?!' Yukari thought as she watched the two, now more interested in their conversation than the prank she planed.

"Well, witches aren't well liked by most. This is because it's hard to tell if a witch is a supernatural or a human being. They use to be known as 'boundary beings', but now a days their called half-breeds. It doesn't help that their hated in the human world to" Kurumu explained. "Just great! She's even more like me than I thought!" the blond complained as he put his head down on the desk. 'What does he mean by that?' Yukari wondered, just before Moka and Tsukune walked in.

"Hey Moka, Tsukune" Naruto greeted them. "Sorry for being late, we were bissy taking Jiraiya's notebook" Tsukune told them. "No managed to get it off of him?!" Naruto asked, shocked that someone managed such a task. "No, he out smarted us" Tsukune replied, a depressed tone in her voice. "Don't worry, will get it one of these days" Naruto told her.

It was here that Yukari made the blond punch himself with her magical item. "Ah! Naruto!?" Moka said, mimicked closely by the others. "Wha-what the hell?! I can't control my body!" Naruto yelled. 'Kurama, what's going on?!' Naruto asked the fox. "'Don't look at me. I gave up trying to control you, remember?'" the massive fox commented. "'While it's nice to see you two get along, you do remember that you have a witch who's out to get you, right? You haven't considered that that might have something to do with this?'" inner Moka asked.

After the silver haired vampire asked this, Yukari decided to make the blond fondle Kurumu's breasts. "Naruto, what are you doing?!" Moka asked. "If I had any control of my body right now I'd tell ya!" Naruto informed her.

As this was happening, Tsukune walked over to the window after hearing laughter. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" Tsukune asked the girl, who looked up to see she was busted.

A few minutes later

'I think it's time to get out my old pranking kit' Naruto thought as he glared at the witch that was hiding behind Moka, and making faces at him. "Naruto, I can see that you're upset, but please don't be so hard on Yukari" Moka told the blond, trying to calm him down. "I don't think I'm being hard on her. I'm just treating her how I would anyone that makes me grope one of my friends!" Naruto nearly yelled.

"Aren't you forgetting that you were like that when you were her age?" Tsukune asked, trying to help Moka calm him down. After a minute of debating with himself, Naruto gave in. "Fine, but if she pulls something like this again, I'm going to show her how a real prankster does it!" The blond said, right before a wash bin slammed into the top of his head.

"Stop saying that we're alike! You don't know anything about being alone!" Yukari yelled at him. However, instead of blowing up at her like she expected, Naruto turned and started walking off. "I don't feel like club activities today, you guys have fun with out me" Naruto calmly said as he kept walking. "What's with the sudden change in mood?" Kurumu asked.

"Yukari" Tsukune said getting the girls attention. "You have no idea how wrong you are" the brunet said as she looked in the direction the blond walked off in. "What do you mean I was wrong?" Yukari asked. "You know that Naruto was adopted into my family, right?" at her nod Tsukune continued. "He was ten when that happened. Before then, he never knew what it was like to have someone to comfort him. Their was an old man that he thought of as a grandfather, but he rarely saw him due to the mans job" Tsukune told her.

"Surely their was someone that took care of him" Kurumu said. "If you mean he was feed and given a roof to live under, then yes. But their was never anyone that showed him compassion, all because of something he had no control over" Tsukune told them.

"Where'd Yukari go?" Moka asked seeing the girl wasn't there.

With Yukari

'Why'd I have to open my big mouth?' Yukari asked herself as she tried to catch up with the blond. Howerver, she ran into the bullies from before instead. "Owwww, stupid! Why don't you look where you're going, I have something to do!" Yukari yelled at them. "You're the one that bumped into me, Yukari-san! How rude, you're a damn shame to the academy" the teen told her, as the others with him surrounded her.

Woods

"'You know you shouldn't dwell on the past'" Kurama told the blond as he walked through the woods to cool off. "Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to think of a way to deal with Yukari. It's not that she's a bad kid, I mean remember how Garra use to be?" Naruto asked the biju. "'Yes, but it's not like you can just beat sense into her like you did with Shukaku's host'" Kurama said.

Their conversation was interrupted however when Naruto heard Yukari scream. 'This can't be good' Naruto thought before rushing to her location.

"What should we do with her?" the bully, now a lizardman, asked as he picked Yukari's wand out of his teeth. "Let's eat her up! The fog is so thick, no one will ever know" one of them suggested. 'If I don't have my wand, I can't use magic' Yukari thought as she shook with fear. "That sound good! We should eat her up!" the bully said as he lunged for Yukari.

"Over my dead body!" Naruto yelled as he delivered a punch to the mans face, sending him across the ground. "Naruto?!" Yukari asked, both relieved and shocked. "You suretintly know how to crab my attention, don't you" Naruto said as he stood between Yukari and the lizardmen.

"What are you doing here?!" Yukari asked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm saving you" Naruto told her. "Bu-but I said something so awful to you!" Yukari yelled. "And? We all say stupid stuff from time to time. Besides, as strange as it sounds, I can't help but like you" Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder at her. "N-Naruto" Yukari said as tears started forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't ignore us!" the bully yelled as he and his gain rushed the blond. "Why don't you guys give it a rest?!" Naruto yelled as he formed somewhere around two-dozen clones to quickly deal with them.

One their way back to the school

"I'm sorry" Yukari said as Naruto carried her on his back. "Don't worry about it. The past is the past, and I don't hold what you said against you" Naruto reassured her. "No! I said something horrible and need to apologize for it!" Yukari told her. "If you're going to be so stubborn about it, than I forgive you. Okay?" Naruto said as he smiled at her.

Yukari, after seeing him smile like that, burrowed her face into his back to hide her blush. "You know, I can walk one my own" the young witch told him. "I know" Naruto responded.

A few days later

"Yukari-chan really has changed into a good girl!" Kurumu said as her, Moka, and Tsukune carried supplies to the club room. "Yeah, I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for playing pranks all the time" Tsukune said. "That's great! Yukari-chan is really growing up!" said as the three reached the room.

"Naruto-san, I wuvvv youuuu!" the three heard as they opened the door to find Yukari hugging the blond. "Yukari-chan!?" Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune asked in unison. "Oh, hey guys. Yukari decided to join our club" Naruto said as he tossed Tsukune a notebook. "Wait, this is Jiraiya's!" Tsukune nearly yelled. "Yeah, Yukari helped me get it" Naruto said as she started going through it.

"Now I not only love Moka-san, but I also love Naruto-san!" Yukari said as she got both of them in a hug. "'What happened?'" inner Moka asked the blond. 'I saved her from being eaten' Naruto told her. "'Do you ever make friends without having to fight someone?'" inner Moka asked. 'I'll tell you when it happens' Naruto told her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really need to update this story more often. Hope you didn't have to wait to long, and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire)**

"So this all makes sense to you?" Moka asked Naruto as he coped the rosaries seal matrix into a scroll. "Not sure. I'll have to study it more when I have some free time, but I can already tell that the seal is one of the most complex seals I've seen" the blond informed her.

"'What to you plan to accomplish by studying our rosary?'" inner Moka asked. "To see how different the seals in this world are from the ones in my world for one. Besides, aren't you even a little curious as to how your own rosary works?" Naruto asked the vampire. "'It's crossed my mind once or twice, but it's not something I need to go out of my way to find out'" inner Moka told him. "Well then, I'll make sure to tell you if I find something" Naruto said.

"There you two are!" Kurumu said as she ran up and hugged the blond, followed shortly by Tsukune and Yukari. "What are you two doing up here?" Tsukune asked as she looked out over the railing of the roof. "Naruto wanted to look at my rosary, so we came up here" Moka answered the brunet.

"You know lunch is almost over right? Have you to even eaten anything?" Kurumu asked as she was still latched onto the blond. "Don't worry, We ate. Mokka even had desert" Naruto told her as he touched his neck. "Moka, Naruto needs his blood! You cant just go and drink it when ever you want!" Kurumu all but yelled at the pinket. "But I asked before I drink his blood, and Naruto doesn't seem to have a problem with it" Moka said, trying to figure out what the problem is.

"I guess it's not having any kind of bad affect on him" Kurumu said after inspecting the blond. "Just take it easy on the blood sucking, he still human you know!" Kurumu said as she pointed at the vampire.

"He doesn't heal like a human" Yukari commented. "I'm not a normal human, remember" Naruto said. "Yeah Yukari, we explained this to you. Oh wait, I forgot that you started freaking out when we told you, so you probably didn't hear us" Kurumu teased the young witch. "I heard what you said! Besides, How did you expect me to react to something like that!" Yukari yelled at the succubus.

"Their already such good friends" Tsukune said as she stood next to Moka. "Tsukune, your birthday is soon right? Anything in particular you want?" Naruto asked the brunet. "I'm sure you'll get me something great like always, but if you want to know what I want, then" Tsukune said as her cheeks turned red. "I wouldn't mind if you gave me a kiss" Tsukune said as she looked to the side, only to get a tube dropped on her head.

"What do you mean a kiss?!" Kurumu yelled. "Yeah! Aren't you his sister?!" Yukari yelled. "We're not related by blood, so there's nothing wrong with it!" Tsukune yelled back at them.

"Never a dull day around here" Naruto said as he rolled up the scroll, now that he was finished copying Moka's seal. "You're right" Moka agreed with him.

Newspaper club

"Everyone, we have some news! The 'missing girls' problem!" Gin said as he stood in front of the chalkboard. "Missing girls?" Naruto asked the werewolf. "Exactly! Several female students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another. Seven, in just one month. It's not all that unusual for people to go missing here, but don't you think these numbers are unusual?" Gin said rather seriously.

"I've collected some basic information on the missing girls! We're going to find out the facts on this incident!" Gin told them. 'Here I thought he only cared about chasing girls' Naruto thought with a little respect for Gin. "As you can see from these pictures, the girls that have disappeared are all pretty hot! If someone is holding them hostage, I wanna save them somehow. If they see me in a good light, It'll be a chance to get to know em better!" Gin concluded. 'And here I thought correctly' Naruto thought, loosing the little respect he had for the teen.

"Shouldn't we focus on saving them first, then worry about looking good?" Naruto asked. "Of course! But who says I can't do both?" Gin told him. "Whatever" Naruto said taking the information. "I'm going to start looking for leads. See if Ero-sannin can find anything while I'm at it" the blond said as walked out the room.

"What's with him?" Gin asked. "Maybe he's just concerned for these girls safety, and not weather he looks good doing it or not" Tsukune told the headband wearing teen. "Should we go with him?" Moka asked. "He's probably going to use those clones of his to cover more ground. I'm sure it won't be hard to find one" Kurumu said.

"So we can each go with our own Naruto?" Yukari asked, getting the other girls to pause for a moment. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not waiting to spend a whole afternoon with my own personal Naruto!" Kurumu said as she ran out the door, followed closely by the other girls. "Hey! How come no one wants to spend time with me?!" Gin yelled now that he was left alone in the classroom.

Later

"Sorry gaki, I haven't heard anything, but I'll let you know if I find anything" Jiraiya told the blond. "Thanks Ero-sannin" Naruto said as he and Moka walked off.

"I wonder if the others are having better luck?" Naruto asked as he and Moka walked along the path. "Don't worry Naruto, at this rate we'll find thoughs girls in no time" Moka assured him. "I hope so. Hey, aren't you suppose to meet up with Ishigami-sensei?" Naruto asked the pinket. "Oh, you're right! I completely forgot" Moka said.  
>"You shouldn't keep her waiting, though I do want you to be careful around her" Naruto told her.<p>

"Careful?" Moka asked. "Yeah, I don't know what it is, but I always feel uneasy when I'm around her" Naruto told her. "It might just be my imagination, but it's better to be on the safe side" the blond admitted. "'I would listen to that 'imagination' of yours. It's safed your live a number of times'" Kurama said, having decided to enter the conversation. "'I agree. It'd be best to heed Naruto's warning. Without him to remove the rosary, we're easy prey for anyone targeting us'" inner Moka said.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. See you later" Moka said before going to meet Ishigami-sensei. "Back to looking for thoughs girl for me. Wonder how the others are doing?" Naruto said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Art class the next day

"Well, in art class today, you'll be painting pictures continuing last week's theme of 'what's important to you'! And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts. Feel free to paint whatever you want" Ishigami-sensei told the class with a kind expression. 'Guah! This is so annoying! Why do I always feel uneasy around Ishigami-sensei?! She doesn't seem any more dangerous than the other teachers at this academy' Naruto said, mostly to himself.

"'Don't worry about it. You're not very good at figuring things out anyway'" Kurama told the blond. 'Hey, what's that suppose to mean?! And who asked you anyway?!' the blond asked the bijuu. "'you're not exactly keeping it to yourself'" Kurama told him. "'Indeed, I too can hear you'" inner Moka said. "Ah, whatever. Ever since I told Moka to be careful around Ishigami-sensei, I've been trying to figure out what it is I don't like about her. There just doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her' Naruto told them.

"'True, she does seem rather popular. Especially with the female students'" inner Moka said, and as if to prove her point a girl came in through the window saying, "Sensei, I'm skipping gym class to have fun with you!". "'She comes off as too well liked to me. You should never trust someone you can't find anything wrong with'" Kurama told them. "'I agree, either she really doesn't have any flaws, or she's putting up a front'" inner Moka added.

One week later

"I've searched nearly every part of the school. Guess this is next" Naruto said to himself as he stood in front of the art building. "'Think Ishigami had something to do with their disappearance?'" Kurama asked. 'Who knows, but I'm running out of ideas here' the blond told the fox.

"Hey, Ishigami-sensei, you in here?" the blond asked as he opened the classroom door to see it empty. 'Guess no ones here' Naruto thought, until he heard crying. 'I don't like this' Naruto thought as he walked over to the closet, the crying becoming louder as he got closer. "What the hell?!" Naruto asked as opened the closet to find a crying statue. "This statue, it's" the blond said as he recognized it as the girl from earlier this week.

"Hey! What are you doing to my art?" Ishigami-sensei harshly asked as she came up behind him. "Ishigami-sensei?! Wha? What the hell did you do to her?!" Naruto yelled as he spun around and took a fighting stance. "My, aren't you nosy. If you want to know so badly, I'll show you!" Ishigami-sensei shouted as her hair came to live and bit into Naruto before he could react.

"Wha-what the hell?! My body is turning to stone!" Naruto managed to get out as he lost control of his body. "It's the Medusa power of petrification! Any living thing bitten by one of my snakelike hairs will turn into stone. You too, will soon be completely turned to stone just like the girls before you" Ishigami-sensei said as she watched him slowly turn to stone.

"Y-you're, not going to, get away with this" the blond said before turning into a cloud of smoke. 'So the rumors were true. the boy can make clones of himself' Ishigami-sensei thought just before the door opened and Moka came in. "Sorry I'm late. I heard voices, we're you talking to someone?" Moka asked as she entered the room. "Just here by myself, and don't worry, you're right on time" Ishigami said with a smirk as she closed the closet.

Newspaper club room

"Just great, another ones gone missing" Naruto said as he looked over the profile Gin put together. "Yeah it happened yesterday. Any idea what happened?" Gin asked as he relaxed in his chair. "I got nothing, though I think I saw her a few days ago skipping class to see Ishigami-sensei" the blond said, as he looked up to see Yukari with a crystal ball. "Yukari, what are you up to, spying on people?" Naruto teasingly asked.

"No! I'm performing a divination to predict the future. Why would you think I was spying on people?" Yukari asked. "Old man Hokage had a crystal ball that he used to see what was happening around the village. Figured you were doing something similar" Naruto told her. "Oh, makes sense I guess" Yukari said. "So what's it say?" Kurumu asked the young witch.

"It says" Yukari said as she looked into the ball. "That's weird! It says there's a bad aura enveloping Moka and Naruto!" Yukari told them. "A bad aura?" Naruto asked, right before he revived his clones memories.

"Shit! Moka's in danger!" Naruto said as he quickly stood up. "What are you talking about?" Gin asked the blond. "Ishigami-sensei's been the one kidnapping girls and Moka's next!" Naruto managed to get out before he left the room. "Come on! We gotta go help!" Tsukune said as she ran after the blond, followed by the others.

Art room

"Moka!" Naruto shouted as he broke the door down. "Naruto!" Moka yelled already in the proses of turning to stone, enveloped in Ishigami's snakes. "I wondered when you'd show up" Ishigami said as she sent her hair at the blond, intent on finishing what she started. "Go to Hell!" the blond told the art teacher as he cut through her snakes with a kunai.

"How dare you!" Ishigami yelled, just before Gin slammed his fist into the side of her face, already fully transformed. "I have to hand it to ya Naruto, I wouldn't have guessed Ishigami-sensei was behind this" Gin said as he kept an eye on Ishigami. "We can talk about how smart you are later. We have ab insane teacher to deal with right now" the blond told him as he cut through the hair binding Moka.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. "I'm fine" Moka said, despite a large portion of her body already turned to stone. "'Naruto, remove the rosary'" inner Moka demanded. 'You sure about that?' Naruto asked her. "'She tried to turn me into stone'" was all she needed to say for Naruto to understand that refusing would end badly for him.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Ishigami yelled as she stared down the rest of the newspaper club. As she was glaring at them, she failed to notice Moka until she'd already slammed her stone foot into the top of her head. "How is it? Felling the weight of your own stone in a swift kick?" Moka asked the more than likely unconscious art teacher.

Next day/Tsukune's birthday party

"Good thing the petrification wore off after Ishigami was beaten" Tsukune said as she enjoyed the party Naruto set up for her. "Yeah" Gin said somewhat depressed. "What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked. "Even though I saved them, thoughs pretty girls wouldn't even give me the time of day!" Gin said as tears flowed down his face. 'You barely did anything' was the collective thought of the others.

"Anyway, I guess it's time I gave you your gift" Naruto said as he walked up to Tsukune. "You didn't have to get me anything! This party is enough!" Tsukune said, nervous about what he got he. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it" Naruto said right before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. This lead to her turning completely red and passing out into his arms.

"What was that!?" Kurumu yelled. "Yeah! How come she got a kiss?!" Yukari added. "Well maybe I'll give you both a kiss for your birthday if you're so jealous" Naruto teased them. "You gotta love moments like this" Jiraiya said as he stood next to Moka, watching Yukari and Kurumu demanding a kiss from the blond. "You're right, and I hope they never end!" Moka told the man, enjoying her time with everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally got the next chapter done! I skipped over a few chapters of the manga, so were at the point Kuyou shows up and takes Naruto into custudy for being a human. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire)**

"Human? Did you say, that a human has set foot in our academy?" a guy with long blond hair ans black circles above his eyes as he wore the public safety commission uniform. "Humpf, nonsense. This academy is exclusive to supernatural beings, the law states that any human that knows of it's existence should be killed! There's no way one could have slipped in" the student told Ishigami.

"I, Kuyou, am the name of justice at this academy. I protect the peace as a public safety official and I can not simply believe in nonsense spouted by someone like you" Kuyou said. "Don't you want to see the destruction of the Newspaper club, which has been defying the public safety commission?" Ishigami asked, getting Kuyou's attention.

"The Newspaper club's freshman Naruto Uzumaki, if he really is a human, what are you going to do! According to the law it wouldn't matter if he were killed would it? Right along with his friends at the Newspaper club, am I right?" Ishigami asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki is far to powerful to be a human" Kuyou told her, thinking she was wasting his time. "And yet he doesn't have a drop of youkai in him" Ishigami said. "Imposable! Even the weakest monsters have youkai" Kuyou told her. "Then that means Naruto isn't a monster" Ishigami said.

Newspaper club room

"You friggin idiots! You're saying not only did you start something with the academy cops but then you went and beat one of them up!" Gin yelled at the other members of the Newspaper club. "Didn't I say you'd be in monster trouble if you put one hand on those guys?! The academy police is a violent gang formed right at the center of Japan's monster population, rotten all the way to Kuyou at the top! It's an organization of badasses!" Gin told them.

"And doing nothing isn't going to change that! They'll just keep coming back unless someone stops them!" Naruto yelled at the werewolf. "If you want to stop them go ahead! I'll even take you right to them so that you can fess up to everything and take the death penalty for the rest of us!" Gin yelled as he started draging the blond out of the room.

"You fools, it is much to late for that now" Kuyou said as he and his underlines stood out side the room. "You have raised your hand against us. You are prepared to accept the appropriate judgement are you not?" Kuyou asked.

"Kuyou!" Gin said in shook. "Kyaaa, they're already here!" Moka said in surprise. "Wait, it was just a quarrel wasn't it? Even if she was a member of the student police, you can't shut down our club for that" Gin said.

"A quarrel, silence! Moka Akashiya, your crime is assaulting Keito, an academy public officer and inflicting wounds upon her. Why don't you come with us" Kuyou said. "In return, could you not get any of the other club members in trouble?" Moka asked. "Moka didn't do anything wrong! Keito was the one that started attacking!" Naruto yelled.

"Fool. You are coming too, Naruto Uzumaki" Kuyou said as the other public safety officers pointed their swords at the blonds neck. "Why?! Why are you getting Naruto involved?" Kurumu asked. "Please stop, I'm the one who did it, Naruto didn't do anything!" Moka pleaded.

"Heh, what simpletons you are. Don't you know anything about this boy's secret? This boy, Naruto Uzumaki, is suspected of being human" Kuyou announced. 'They found out!' Yukari/Kurumu/Tsukune yelled inside their heads. 'This could've gone better' Naruto thought. "'You don't say'" Kurama said sarcastically. "'We'll have to be on our toe's if we want to get out of this alive'" inner Moka said.

Sometime later - Pathway leading to the public safety commission HQ

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this!" Gin complained as he, Kurumu, Yukari, Tsukune, and Jiraiya made their way to Naruto and Moka. "If you don't want to come then turn back! I have no intention of letting those two die. Tsunade would kill me if she found out Naruto was killed!" Jiraiya said. "I'm not going back" Gin told the old pervert.

"How did they find out Naruto's a human?" Yukari asked. "Wait! Naruto really is a human?!" Gin yelled. "Naruto, Tsukune, and Jiraiya are all human. Now can we get back to figuring this out?!" Kurumu all but yelled. "It doesn't matter how they found out! What matters is saving them!" Tsukune told them as she quickened her pace. "You heard the girl. Let's get moving" Jiraiya told them.

With Naruto and Moka

'There's no way I can beat this guy without sage mode!' Naruto thought as he once again tried to enter sage mode. Only for Kuyou to blast away his clones and attack him. "I'll admit, for a human you're not half bad. But you're still no match for me!" Kuyou roared as he was transformed into a four tailed fox spirit.

'Kurama, I'm going to need your chakra for this one!' Naruto yelled. "'I can only give so much chakra! Unless you want to go crazy and attack everything in sight, including Moka!'" Kurama yelled at the blond. 'If we survive this, I'm making it a priority to fix that problem' Naruto said as his eyes turned red and his whisker marks thickened.

"So you can look the same as a monster, but you still lack any youkai!" Kuyou said as he destroyed the clone that was going for Moka. "We can't have you releasing Moka's true form, now can we?" Kuyou said just before he went to attack the real Naruto.

"You're not as beat up as I thought you'd be. Guess Gin really overestimated Kuyou's power" Kurumu said as she used her illusions on Kuyou to make it seem like vines were wrapping around him. "Try saying that after you fight him. I can't even get the time to counter attack. I've just been dodging this whole time. What took you guy's so long anyway?" the blond asked. "It took us a while to find Jiraiya" Tsukune told him.

"Ridiculous, trying to halt my movement with a child's trick! I'll turn you all into ashes!" Kuyou roared as he dispelled the illusion with his own magic. "If an illusion won't keep you still then try this, earth style swamp of the underworld!" Jiraiya called out as he made a small swamp of thick mud that swallowed Kuyou up to his neck. "My turn!" Tsukune said as she pulled out a scroll and opened it. From the scroll flew dozens of kunai wrapped in paper bombs that exploded on contact with Kuyou.

"Time to finish this!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the air with a clone as he formed a rasengan. "Take this you bastard, rasengan!" the blond yelled as his clone vanished and he went to slam his attack into Kuyou.

"That won't be enough" Kuyou said as blue fire came rushing out of the dust cloud Tsukune's explosives made and hit the blond at point blank. 'What the?!' was all the blond could think as the fire engulfed him. "Naruto!" Moka yelled as the blond was pushed back by the force of the fire.

"No matter how powerful you are, a human will never be able to beat me" Kuyou said as the cloud cleared to reveal him in a more human form covered in blue fire that was so intense that it burned away the swamp Jiraiya made to trap him.

'He h-had a second form?!' Naruto thought as he laid their covered in burns. "Naruto! Are you alright?!" Moka asked as she ran over to the blond. 'I-I've been threw wo-rse' Naruto told her threw the seal. "'Just barley! Now shut up and let me heal you! You'll be lucky to get out of this alive!'" Kurama yelled at the boy. "'You can save him?'" inner Moka asked. "'Possibly. I can't use anymore chakra then I already am or I'll just damage his body further. I'd have no problem healing him if someone else was helping, but no one here has any medical skills" Kurama told her.

"'Naruto, I need you to remove the rosary. I'm going to inject my blood into you. It should give Kurama the help he needs'" inner Moka told him. 'S-sure. W-what ev-er you say' Naruto told her as he slowly reached up and pulled the rosary off.

"You bastard! You're going to pay for that!" Tsukune yelled as she sent more kunai at Kuyou, only for him to deflect them all with his tails. "What's wrong, upset that I killed your human friend?" Kuyou asked as she along with the others glared at him. "Come to think of it. You're Naruto's sister are you not? That would mean that you're more than likely human yourself" Kuyou concluded as he formed a ball of fire and sent it at the group.

"Tsukune put up a wall!" Jiraiya order as he jumped in front of them and started going threw hand signs. Tsukune put up a wall of Earth just as Jiraiya finished his hand signs. "Fire style flame bullet!" Jiraiya called out as he sent his own fire to clash with Kuyou's. 'Damn it! His fire is strong!' Jiraiya thought as the clash of fire bushed him back against the wall Tsukune made.

"Kurumu, watch over Naruto" Moka said as she put the blond down next to the succubus. "Is he?" Kurumu hesitantly asked. "He'll be fine. He just need to wait for Kurama and my blood to heal him" Moka told them. "I-I understand, I'm sure with vampire blood. If injected with vampire blood with healing power strong enough to make them be called immortal, it might heal Naruto from the inside out" Yukari explained.

"Jiraiya, I'm not at full strength now that I gave Naruto my blood. I'll need your help to make Kuyou pay for this" Moka said as she jumped over the wall and landed next to the old pervert. "That all? We'll have him beat in no time" Jiraiya said with his usual bravado. 'Even if she's weakened, it's a good thing she's helping. this boy is as strong as an S class shinobi with that fire of his' Jiraiya thought.

"Still think you can beat me in your weakened state?" Kuyou asked as he sent more fire at them. Jumping over the fire, Moka went right for Kuyou and landed a number of kicks on him. "Is that all you got? You're so weak, as if you weren't even a monster" Kuyou said after being pushed back a few feet. "Then how about this?!" Jiraiya asked as he came up and slammed a rasengan into Kuyou's side.

"I'm impressed with the amount of power a mere human can use, but that wont be enough" Kuyou said after he was sent into a wall and was holding his side. "Then take this!" Naruto yelled as he dropped down from above Kuyou with a youkai powered rasengan. "Wha?!" Kuyou managed to get out before Naruto slammed the ball of youkai into his face and formed a small crater where the fox spirit stood.

"Your blood did wonders Moka. I feel as strong as when I use sage mode!" Naruto said as his silver hair turned back to blond and his red eyes became blue again. "With as strong as his attacks were, I thought he'd be able to take a few more hits" Jiraiya said as he looked at the unconscious and bloody Kuyou. "Well I don't have a problem with him going down so easily. I just want to get back to my room and rest after having almost died" Naruto said as he flopped back onto his back. "In fact, I'm just going to go to sleep right here" Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"I'm not carrying him" Jiraiya said. "I'll do it!" Yukari/Kurumu/Tsukune yelled and then glared at each other. "I'm his sister so I should do it!" Tsukune told them. "We're meant to be together so I should do it!" Kurumu argued. "I wuve Naruto so I should get to carry him!" Yukari declared. "You're to small to carry him!" Tsukune and Kurumu yelled at the young witch.

"Stop arguing and let's go" Moka told them as she carried Naruto out of the room. "Wha! None of us got to carry him!" Yukari/Kurumu/Tsukune yelled as they saw Moka leave with the blond. "Even when he's out cold he still gets more love than me!" Gin complained. "I know how you feel" Jiraiya said as he patted the boy on the back.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back again! This time we're going to the human world! More specifically to witch hill! I know that I haven't put out any original chapters, but I promise I'll start making original chapters after I get Mizore into the story. With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire)**

"What is this?" inner Moka asked as her and Naruto stood in front of a large ball of blood and youkai that was surrounded by torii. "I'll take that to mean this isn't what normally happens" the blond said with an expression of worry mixed with annoyance.

"Of course it's not normal. My blood should've been used up by now" inner Moka told him. "Well it hasn't. In fact, it's gotten larger since you first put it here. Which is why Naruto had to seal it off" Kurama told her as he laid down with his head on his paws, and outer Moka sitting on his head.

"It's not really a problem, but" Naruto said as he raised his hand to the orb and some of it came rushing to him, turning his hair silver, his eyes crimson, and causing him to grow fangs. "It gets hard to think straight when I use it" Naruto said as he cut the flow and turned back to normal. "It's the instincts of the vampire trying to take over. Vampires are natural a war like race. Normally when a human has to much vampire blood inside of them they die, but on a rare a cation they become a mindless fighter known as a ghoul. So I recommend you not use my blood if you don't have to" inner Moka said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Naruto said before he turned to outer Moka and Kurama. "Are you two ready for the Newspaper club's trip to the human world?" Naruto asked as he and inner Moka walked over to the large fox. "We have everything ready! Though I'm a bit worried about going to the human world if I'm honest" outer Moka said.

"Thinking about your time in the human world huh?" the blond asked. "Yeah. Oh! But I'm sure it'll be fine with you there!" Moka quickly said not wanting him to worry about her. "Worrying about something like that" inner Moka scoffed. "We can't all be as tough as you you know. Not even your other self" Naruto told the silver haired girl. "And don't worry Moka. I'm sure nothing bad will happen" Naruto assured the pinket. "You're right" outer Moka said with a smile.

Bus stop

"I-I don't want to go to the stupid human world after allllll!" Yukari nearly yelled as her and Kurumu walked up to Naruto, Moka, and Tsukune. "Morning. what's wrong Kurumu?" Tsukune asked. "Oh? Good morning Tsukune. Well, I just met Yukari on the way over here, and she started whining about how she doesn't want to go" Kurumu said. "Why not Yukari?" Naruto asked.

"Well, don't you think she's probably just wimping out because she's never been there. She is just a baby after all" Kurumu said. "Someone with only one brain cell like you wouldn't understand!" Yukari yelled at the succubus. "What?! Who has only one brain cell you little" Kurumu was yelling when Yukari dropped a wash bin on her head.

"Looks like our bus is here" Naruto said as the bus drove up to the group. "Hm? Then where is Gin-sempai?" Moka asked. "He said he got got to many points wrong on the semester test and can't come because of summer school" Yukari said. "W-well then, I guess we're all here then huh?" Kurumu said, she herself ditching summer school.

"Haven't seen you in a while" Naruto told the bus driver as he got on the bus. "That's right. I've heard you've had quite the time at Youkai academy boy. What with you being attacked by your upper class men and taking on the public safety commission" the bus driver said. "It's been quite the experience, that's for sure" Naruto happily said as he sat down.

"Good to hear that you enjoy it here. I was wondering if you might've regretted coming to the academy" the man said. "I have to many friends here to regret it" the blond said.

Human world

"Oh, there's some humans. There's a bunch of real live humans" Yukari said as they looked out the windows. "Of course there are, it's the human world dummy" Kurumu told her. "The sun is really bright. So is it summer here too!?" Moka asked.

"'You lot seem overly excited to see a bunch of humans'" Kurama said. "We don't see the human world that often. So of course we'd be excited!" Moka said a loud, getting weird looks from the other that can't hear Kurama. "She was talking to Kurama" Naruto told them as the pinket's cheeks became red in embarrassment.

"How can Moka talk to Kurama? I thought only you could since he's sealed inside of you" Tsukune asked. "I haven't found out specifically how it works, but it seems that the seal keeping Kurama in me and Moka's rosary become linked when we're close to each other. So the four of us can talk threw the seal" Naruto explained. "Wait! You can talk to each other without us even knowing?! That's so unfair!" Kurumu complained, followed shortly by Yukari and Tsukune.

'This is why I didn't want to tell them about this' Naruto thought. "'They would have found out eventually'" inner Moka said.

Sunflower field

"Wow! Where are we? A sunflower garden?" Kurumu asked after they got off the bus and stood in front of the sunflower field. "It's beautiful! Is this where we're staying? I had no idea that there were such incredible places in the human world too!" Moka said.

"Huh? This is a totally different spot than we had planned isn't it?" Ms. Nekonome asked. "Well, I thought we should try stopping by this spot for a bit. Currently this quite a well known spot in the human world" the bus driver said. "Well known? Oh, for the sunflowers right?" Tsukune asked. "Negative, for being a mysterious spot where one person after another have been spirited away" the bus driver said to Tsukune's surprise.

"Don't you think that in this day and age that spiriting away is quite poetic?" the man asked. "That's why you brought us here!?" Tsukune asked. "You'd best read the local newspaper for the details. Well, you guys had better be plenty careful not to get spirited away too" the bus driver said as he handed Naruto a newspaper. "Hehehe, well Nekonome-sensei, why don't we go out to eat? I'll treat you to some yummy fish" the man said before he and Ms. Nekonome got on the bus and left.

Some time later

"What was that? This is the human world right? Don't you think that was weird?" Tsukune asked once they got into a small shack after hearing a monster in the sunflower field. "I don't know. Their kinda like plants, but my clone was destroyed before he could figure anything out. Hopefully the rest of the clones will do better" Naruto said.

"I wonder what's been going on here. What's written in that newspaper that the bus driver just gave us? We need to find out what kind of place this is" Moka suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto said as he opened the paper. "In Okabanachou in Fujimi city 18 sightseers have disappeared one after another. There has always been a legend that a witch lives on a hill in that very area. For that reason there have been rumors that these incidents are the work of a witch. People with interests in the occult have also started to visit the area" Naruto read aloud.

"A witch? What, so this spiriting away business is all because of a witch? Isn't it your kind that kidnaps humans and does awful things to them?" Kurumu asked Yukari. "You really are simpleminded if you everything you read in the newspaper Kurumu" Yukari told the succubus. "Well, I just don't like witches to begin with" Kurumu said. "And I don't like talking to blow up dolls like you" Yukari said before the two started fighting.

"Hey, do you think it's more than just a coincidence that we were stranded here? it's supposed to be camp for the newspaper club after all. Could sensei be trying to get us to do something here?" Moka asked. "What kind of plan is that? If that's true, then it'd mean she's testing us. How annoying! In that case we should just figure out who's doing the spiriting away ourselves" Kurumu said.

"Wh-what are you talking about, it's to dangerous! What if something really does happen? This is the human world! Even my tarot cards say that this vacation is ill-fated!" Yukari said. "I've had enough of you Yukari. Tarot cards are worthless anyway! And you've been complaining all day! You're such a wimp! How long are you going to hide under your bed? You really are just a baby. If you're so worried then why don't you just go home by yourself!" Kurumu told the girl.

"Wh-why you. Don't be so stupid! I'm not afraid of anything!" Yukari yelled before throwing a tarot card into Kurumu's forehead and storming out of the shack. "wait, Yukari, were are you going?" Moka called out to the young witch. "Come on! That was going to far. Yukari is running up the mountain! We've got to follow her!" Moka said as she turned back to the others. Only to see them trying to get the tarot card out of Kurumu's forehead without doing more damage.

"I think we should take care of this first. One of my clones should spot her" Naruto told the pinket.

Later with Yukari

'I told them it was ill-fated' Yukari thought as the plant monsters were fighting over you got to eat her after she tried to help a pair of human girls. 'We shouldn't have come to the human world to begin with, now I'm going to be eaten. Oh, I wish everyone was here for me right now. Save me, someone save me' Yukari thought just before an image of Kurumu calling her a wimp and a baby popped into her head.

"W-which-san!" the human woman yelled as Yukari cut her way out of the monster that was trying to eat her. "I can't believe I'd have to think of someone like her at a time like this. I can't stand it. I'm not going to let her make fun of me again" Yukari said as she stood before the remaining monsters.

"Hey, what are you doing? Watch out!" the woman told Yukari as the monsters charged, only for them to be cut down by tarot cards. 'The only reason my attack didn't work was because it wasn't powerful enough. In that case, it's simple. I just need to increase the attack force. It should work if I harness the full magic for this spell. I can beat the bad guys too!' Yukari thought just before she cut the remaining plant monsters to pieces.

'There, see? I am a genius after all' Yukari thought.

After Naruto and everyone else got there

'How did my clones miss this?' Naruto thought as he looked at the monsters Yukari beat. "'What did you expect? They are clones of you'" Kurama told the blond. 'Shut it!' Naruto told the fox.

"Yukari beat up all of these things!? Wow" Kurumu said. "What happened here!? Why was Yukari fighting these things?" Moka asked.

"Thank you vary much! I guess there really are witches! I'm really touched. She saved our lives!" the human woman said as he friend leaned on her shoulder. "Yukari helped you out huh? I think I should lend a hand too" Naruto said as he made a clone. "Wow! You can make clones!" the woman asked. "Yeah. He'll go with you to make sure you don't get attacked on your way back" Naruto told them. "Thank you!" the woman said as he and her friend started to go back to their car with their temporary bodyguard.

An old house on witch hill

"A witch? A witch on my hill?" an old woman asked as she sat in a rocking chair. "Yes, lady O-Yukata. Despite her youth, she possesses quite strong magic" a young woman with dark brown hair said. "That witch completely destroyed the magic plants that were entrusted to guard our priceless sunflower field" the young woman told the elderly one. "Well, well, How many years has it been since I last met a real witch? We must welcome her. The young witch. We are of the same blood" the old woman said.


End file.
